Ich bin nicht ein Mädchen !
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Le jour ou Tom décide de rire de l'androgynité de son jumeau, tout peut changer ...[Yaoi][Bill x Tom]


**New OS ...**

**A vous de voir si ça vous tente ;)**

**Titre :**_ Ich bin (nicht) ein Mädchen_

**Genre : **_Romance, Yaoi, Humour ?_

**Disclamer :**_ Euh ...La douche ? (BAF)_

**Enjoy !**

**xXx**

**  
**

**Ich bin (nicht) ein Mädchen !**

« - J'suis crevé ; **se plaignit une première voix**

- Pareil. Et partager ma chambre d'hôtel avec toi, ça va être du luxe.

- T'es vraiment mal placé pour dire ça Tom …

- …Je sais. »

Italie, Milan. 19 :35 p.m

Hotel cinq étoiles.

En cette semaine de début d'été, David Jost, fidèle manageur des Tokio Hotel, avait décidé de les envoyer en Italie pour leur nouvelle venue promo. Au programme, quelques interviews pour les magazines, et plusieurs shoots à réaliser pour leur prochain photobook « Sommer in 2007 »

La première journée venait de se terminer calmement, après deux grosses interviews pour deux magazines les plus en vogue chez les jeunes filles, deux heures de liberté sur la plage, - Durant lesquelles ils se sont bien rincés l'œil, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …-, et pour finir un shoot assez original.

Il était maintenant presque 20h00, et tous étaient dans leurs chambres d'hôtel respectives.

Enfin …

Pour une raison inconnue à ce jour, Bill s'était retrouvé contraint ( ?) à partager la même chambre que son frère.

Comme si ça **gênait **quelqu'un …

« - Bill …Ca va faire presque 45 minutes que t'es dans la salle de bain.

- J'ai pas finit !

- …J'abandonne. »

Le dreadeux se laissa tomber sur le seul lit de la chambre, oui, le seul. Ca n'embêtait personne, ils ont toujours dormi ensembles étant petits, et même maintenant encore.

« - Voilà, il me reste juste qu'à m'habi … »

Le brun se figea un instant face au regard de son frère. Celui-ci était en totale hypnotise face à …

« - _Bill …Avec …Juste …Un, un …_

- T-Tom ? Ca va pas ?

- …Euh, si, si. Bouges toi on va être en retard. »

Le guitariste venait de se donner mentalement une gifle, se maudissant à l'intérieur.

Non mais c'est qu'en plus ça lui faisait de l'effet : La preuve, « sa chose » commençait à se réveiller.

Nom de Dieu, il était en train de reluquer son propre frère, qui avait pour simple vêtement une serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était encore déstabilisé par l'expression de son homologue quelques minutes avant.

Et ce petit manège, ça faisait bien trois semaines qu'il durait. Et aucuns des deux ne faisaient le moindre effort pour que les choses essaient de s'améliorer.

« - Les gars, ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on vous attends avec Georg, hurla une voix derrière la porte.

- Faut laisser Messire Bill se préparer …

- HEY ! C'est bon Gus', on arrive. »

**xXx**

« - Ca fait trois plombes qu'on attend, j'ai faim bordel !

- Calmes Tom. Tiens regarde, il reste une olive là, mange là. »

Ni une ni deux, le blond se jeta directement sur la dite olive, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Vint ensuite une dispute entre les deux garçons, Georg engueulant Tom pour avoir réagit comme un morfale devant tout ce monde, celui-ci se défendant avec comme seul argument :

« - Si Bill mettait pas 300 jours à s'habiller, j'aurai déjà eu mon plat ! »

Tiens d'ailleurs, son jumeau ne l'écoutait même pas. Trop occupé à regarder d'un air de psychopathe ces bimbos siliconées qui mataient sans arrêt le corps de son frère.

« - _…Mais je fais quoi là ? P'tain Bill, en ce moment ça va vraiment pas ...  
_

- M-Mademoiselle, puis-je prendre vôtre commande ?

- Je …Hein ? »

Pour seule réponse, les trois autres se tapèrent un fou rire général.

La chanteur ne comprenait plus rien.

« - Il y'a un petit problème ?

- Je …Je ne suis pas u …

- C'est une nana, faut l'excuser, on se comprend ? »

**Bam.**

Le coupe final, le coup de trop.

Le brun regarda en direction de Tom, qui était tellement fier de sa phrase qu'il en riait aux larmes.

Okay, Bill savait qu'il avait quelques tendances Androgynes. Ce n'était pas non la première fois qu'un inconnu le prenait pour une fille. Ni la première fois qu'on en riait.

Mais c'était par contre bien la première fois qu'il voyait le dreadeux se moquer de ça, alors qu'il savait très bien que son jumeau ne supportait pas vraiment la chose.

Et cette douleur dans sa poitrine …Pourquoi ça fait si mal quand ça vient de Tom ?

Le brun se leva d'un coup sec, faisant à la fois tomber sa chaise sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et faisant tituber le serveur à cause de ce geste vif.

Tous le monde avait à présent les yeux rivés sur lui.

Tom ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait si brutalement. Enfin si, il comprit quand il croisa son regard et lorsqu'il vit cette larme tomber au sol, alors que son jumeau courrait vers sa chambre, leur chambre.

Il fallut encore deux bonnes minutes au guitariste d'assimiler tout ça. Autour de lui, tout était redevenu normal.

Il l'avait …Vexé ?

« - Tom, commença Gustav, Tu …

- J'crois. Je …Vais aller le voir. »

**xXx**

« - Bill, j'peux entrer … ? »

Aucune réponse. Le blond soupira.

« - Okay ; Je rentre, vu que c'est aussi ma chambre … »

Il poussa lentement la porte, pour apercevoir devant lui

Personne.

La fenêtre était entre-ouverte. Les chaussures du brun étaient là, dans un coin de la pièce ; Sa veste aussi, jetée en boule sur le lit.

Et l'eau de la douche qui coule …

Tom se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain, avec la ferme intention de l'ouvrir.

**Poc,** fermée à clefs …

« - Bill, s'te plait, ouvres-moi, j'veux te parler …J'sais que tu m'entends … »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« - Ecoutes …Je voulais pas dire ça avant …Ouvres moi … »

L'eau venait de s'arrêter.

Des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre dans la salle d'eau, faisant comprendre au dreadeux que son jumeau venait de sortir.

Il sentait la chaleur sortir de cette pièce, passer au dessous de la porte, pour venir s'installer ici.

Une douche brûlante …Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir, car il savait très bien que le brun faisait ce petit rituel à chaque fois qu'une remarque l'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment vexé.

Un grincement. La porte s'ouvrit face à un Bill aux yeux rouges, sans maquillage, et vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses mèches glissaient le long de son torse dénudé.

_Gloups._

Le blond avait du mal à se contrôler face à cette scène, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, du moins il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?, Sa voix était dure, glaciale, brisée.

- Je …Tu as pleuré ?

- Ca t'regardes pas. »

Un froid s'installa alors. Tom s'en voulait énormément à présent. Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Prendre son jumeau dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il fit.

« - T-Tom, lâches m …

- Pardon Bill. Pardon, j'm'en veux d't'avoir fait du mal en disant ça, de t'avoir fait pleurer. Pardon, pardon … »

Le guitariste disait tout ça en berçant doucement son frère, sentant les sanglots de celui-ci très proches.

« - J'le pensais pas en plus, j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai …

J'ai comprit … »

Sentir le corps presque nu et humide de Bill contre le sien, ça lui faisait ressentir une sensation étrange, mais agréable.

Cela en valait de même du côté du chanteur.

Tom releva avec lenteur le visage de Bill :

« - Faut pas qu'tu pleures, ça gâche ton beau visage … »

Le brun lui sourit timidement.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres à présent. Et n'en pouvant plus, le dreadeux captura les lèvres de son homologue, qui se laissa totalement faire.

Inconsciemment, ils en avaient rêvé de ce moment là. Sans cette histoire, ils en seraient encore au stade de s'observer du coin de l'œil.

Tom poussa lentement son frère contre un des murs de la pièce, caressant lentement le torse dénudé de celui-ci, ses bras noués à son cou, et commençant à pousser quelques petits gémissements.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours.

Puis le châtain décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, comme si il venait de recevoir une bouffée d'adrénaline.

Il descendit ses lèvres …Plus bas …Encore plus bas …

« - T-Tom …Non …J'veux p-pas … »

Le châtain voyait que son frère était tout chamboulé.

Plus tard alors …Autant y aller en douceur, son jumeau était très émotif.

Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

« - J'dois comprendre que me boudes plus ?, Lui demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres

- N-non. Enfin …

- Dis moi s'que j'peux faire.

-Ah ça …Pas de câlins ce soir.

**- WAS ?** Alors c'est pour ça que, que …Que tu voulais pas maintenant … »

Alors que Tom s'apitoyait sur son sort et que Bill le narguait avec des bisous par-ci, par-là, Cupidon venait de finir sa tâche du jour.

Ils venaient de se retrouver, et pour longtemps.

**xXx**

« - J'crois qu'ils nous ont oublié, c'est 23h30 …

- Guuuus, viens danser le tango avec tonton Geooorg !

- …P'tain j'me sens vraiment seul là T.T »

**xXx**

**Hey nan, keine Lemon : )**

** Reviews ?  
**


End file.
